


Drunk Confessions

by megacookie2002



Series: The Birthday Project [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: They were just hanging out. Granted, the humans and ‘wolves were getting drunk, but in the morning they’ll blame it on the booze. It wasn’t like they meant what they said. Drunk confessions don’t count . . . Right?





	Drunk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fan_damu_no_ryoshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_damu_no_ryoshu/gifts).



> This is for my best friend’s birthday. I wrote this for you bud! Way to make it to 16 years! I love you a lot, so I made this for you. It took me a while, and I’m pretty sure you guessed this was my present to you, but here you go. Hope you enjoy it!

**Derek**

 

It was Stiles’ fault, really. When is it not?

    They were just hanging out. Derek invited the guys of the pack to come over to hang out. At Stiles’ insistence, of course. Stiles insisted that they had a “guy’s night” since the girls had their own night as well. Derek suspected that Stiles just wanted an excuse to spend more time with him. And watch the other guys be all affectionate. 

    In their first few months of dating, Derek had discovered that Stiles had a voyeurism kink. Derek found out when they found Scott and Isaac having sex on the couch. It was the best sex Derek had ever had. 

    Back to the predicament that Derek now finds himself in because of Stiles. Stiles, who found out how to lace wolfsbane in booze without any of the hallucinating. Stiles who brought said booze and some for the humans. 

    Liam and Boyd had been unable to make it due to Erica and Hayden demanding date night for both boys. That just left Derek with Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Mason, Corey, Danny, and Jackson. 

    The guy’s had come over one by one, Stiles the last one and with the booze. 

    “Stiles, you’re barely legal,” Derek had huffed and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. 

    “Don’t be such a sourwolf. Besides, it’s guy’s night. What’s the fun in watching movies without booze? I even made the booze you like, Der,” Stiles had told him with a smirk. 

    Derek’s scowl hadn’t lessen, but he hadn’t said anything else. He knows that Stiles would get his way anyways. It is easier to just do whatever he says. At least, when his life isn’t on the line. 

    The guys had decided to watch The Avengers, mainly at Stiles’ and Corey’s insistence. Danny hadn’t cared either way and Derek and Corey had never been good at saying no to their boyfriends. Scott had sided with Stiles and Isaac had followed soon after. Jackson had complained a little bit, but only for show.

    Derek had made popcorn before he had taken the loveseat and plopped Stiles into his lap. Everyone had gotten settled, sitting with their boyfriend, a bowl of popcorn, a blanket, and booze in their hand. They had clicked play and began to watch the movie.

    They had agreed to play a drinking game. 

    Whenever someone was killed, there was a fight scene, someone yelled or roared, or when the hero changed their clothes, they had to take a drink. They had to take a drink whenever they saw an explosion, the title superhero’s symbol, a news report on a television, or a reference to another Marvel Studios film. They had to take a drink whenever someone said the superhero's name, scientific mumbo-jumbo, “S.H.I.E.L.D.” or “shield”, or the superhero’s civilian name. And they had to take a drink whenever Stan Lee shows up and Tony Stark says an awesome quip.

    Needless to say, they were all sufficiently drunk by the end of the movie.

    Stiles giggles at the end credits, wiggling in Derek’s lap. 

    “You know what I’ve always wanted to do? I’ve always wanted to have sex with all of you guys here. I love Derek and Derek is a sex god, but I wonder how all of you are in bed,” Stiles had wondered aloud, except he had slurred the words and hiccupped a lot.

    Which leads to the predicament Derek now finds himself in. Which is a room of horny males and his own horny boyfriend. 

    Truthfully, Derek has also wondered in the past about what it would be like to have Stiles fuck him while he’s fucking Jackson at the same time. Derek isn’t innocent. He has been known to fantasize from time to time. But Stiles has always been enough. More than enough. It’s just that sometimes Derek gets curious. And Stiles has his own fantasies also. So Derek doesn’t feel  _ too _ bad.

     Besides, he’s never  _ actually _ thought that it was a possibility.

     Until now, that is. Now is a different time than before. Now, Stiles has shared his own personal thoughts that mirror Derek’s. And Derek isn’t the only one who has thought about it. At least, he isn’t by judging the looks on everyone’s faces. It also helps that the scent of arousal floods the room. 

    Corey - surprisingly - is the first one to move. 

    “I have too, Stiles. Mason is all I’ve ever needed. But, damn Scotty. When you flash your red eyes,” Corey moans, his eyes closing in pleasure.

    Derek knows it’s a bad idea. They’re all drunk, and Derek is the only one here who’s legally old enough to be drinking. But damn if he’s going to let an opportunity like this pass him by. 

    “Jackson. I’ve always wanted to fuck you in the ass, have you pleading my name. My first beta at my mercy. With Stiles fucking me just as hard as I fuck you,” Derek growls, his eyes blue as he stares at Jackson. 

    Danny smirks as he watches his boyfriend stand up and walk over to Derek. Well, more like stumbles. Jackson’s drunk. Derek doubts he can even see only  _ one _ of him. 

    Jackson lands on Derek’s lap, his eyes shining blue back at the ex-Alpha. Derek smirks. 

    “You like that? Huh, Jackson? I haven’t even  _ touched _ you and you’re already hard. Just from sitting on my lap. I can smell your arousal. So eager to get fucked, aren’t you?” Derek growls.

    Derek doesn’t wait for an answer as he grabs Jackson by the shoulders and puts him face down on the couch Derek was using to cuddle with Stiles. Derek grinds his quickly hardening crotch against Jackson’s denim covered ass. 

    “You like that, Jackson? You like being pushed around? Not being able to move?” Derek taunts, holding Jackson’s body down with his own. 

    Jackson answers with a long moan. Derek can smell how turned on Stiles is by just watching. Danny also. 

    “You like that, Stiles? Like how I tease Jackson? You like watching?” Derek gasps, thrusting faster against Jackson.

    “Yeah, just like that, Derek. Fuck! You do it so well,” Stiles moans behind Derek.

    Derek can feels Stiles’ desperation. Stiles wants this just as badly as Derek wants it.  

    With a growl, Derek quickly rips his own clothes off along with Jackson’s. 

    “Suck my cock, pup. Get it nice and wet for your hole,” Derek growls at Jackson while practically forcing his cock down Jackson’s throat. 

    Jackson moans around Derek’s cock, sucking eagerly. Jackson’s eyes roll into the back of his head as if he’s drowning in pleasure. Derek grabs the back of Jackson’s head, taking the lead. He fucks Jackson’s mouth, forcing Jackson to take all of his uncut cock. 

    “That’s right. Take my cock, pup. I can smell how aroused you are. Fuck, Jackson. It’s like you were made to suck my cock. You’re so eager for it. For my cock. Aren’t you, pup? Never had anyone fuck your face like this, have you? I bet you’ve never had a cock so deep in your throat that you cried from the force of it,” Derek breathes, moaning as he watches Jackson take his cock one thrust at a time.

    Jackson just moans around Derek, looking up at Derek through his lashes. Jackson’s eyes are heavy, eager for Derek. Eager for Derek’s cock. Eager to get fucked.

    Derek shoves Jackson off of his cock harshly. He turns Jackson back around on his stomach. 

    “Stay still, and maybe I’ll reward you if you for good behavior. Got that pup?” Derek growls in Jackson’s ear. 

    Jackson nods, moaning loudly. His back arches, desperate for Derek’s touch. 

    “Tell me, pup. Beg for it. Let me know how badly you want my cock,” Derek growls in Jackson’s ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

    “Please Alpha.  _ Please.  _ I need your cock.  _ So _ badly. I need it more than anything. Please. Please. Please don’t torture me, Alpha. I’ll be so good for you, Alpha. Do anything you want me to. Please. Please, Alpha, please,” Jackson begs, tears falling from his eyes. 

    “Since you asked so nicely,” Derek smirks before sliding down Jackson’s body until his face is right in front of Jackson’s hole. 

    Derek takes both of Jackson’s cheeks in his hands and pulls them apart so he can look at Jackson’s hole. Jackson’s hole fucking  _ winks _ at him, Jackson wants it so bad. Derek growls as he puts his mouth on Jackson’s hole, eating him out. 

    Jackson moans, his body shaking with pleasure. Derek knows that Jackson is fighting for control over his wolf, fighting to stay still and obey Derek.

    “Such a good pup,” Derek praises before diving back into Jackson’s tight hole. 

    Jackson whines, his claws digging into his own palms. Derek can smell the blood as Jackson fights to keep his wolf at bay. Derek just eats Jackson out like he’s a dessert. 

    He’s not as good as Stiles, not as tight. Derek doesn’t have the same urge to claim and mark like he does when he’s with Stiles, but it’s still intense. And he’s good at rimming. 

    Apparently he’s  _ too _ good because Jackson cums soon after. But Jackson is still eager for it, not even caring that his cock is softening at all.

    “Please, Alpha, fuck me,” Jackson whines, still using Derek’s old title. 

    Derek growls as he pulls away from Jackson’s loosened hole. Derek crawls up Jackson’s body as he slides his cock into Jackson’s hole. He goes slowly, mindful of the fact that Jackson hasn’t been prepped by anything other than his tongue.

    Both of the men groan as Derek slowly slides into Jackson. 

    “Stiles, lube your cock. I need you in me,” Derek growls.

    “Are you sure you’re -” Stiles starts, sounding hesitant, yet horny and lustful.

    “Do it!” Derek snarls, half of his cock in Jackson’s hole. 

    Derek hears Stiles rush out of the living room and into Derek’s room where he already knows where the lube is. Derek goes even slower, waiting for Stiles, his boyfriend, his mate. Stiles runs down the stairs and almost brains himself multiple times. Derek hears and rolls his eyes at his clumsy boyfriend. 

    Stiles runs into the living room, striping quickly before lubing his cock up. 

    “Do you need to be prepped?” Stiles questions, making sure Derek is okay.

    Derek appreciates Stiles’ concern, but he wishes there was less concern and more fucking.

    “No, no. I’m so loose for you. Please, Stiles, please,” Derek whines, wishing he could present himself to Stiles.

    He can’t, however, as he’s too busy fucking Jackson. Or, well, easing his cock into Jackson before he starts fucking him.

     Stiles, thankfully, is not as careful as Derek is with Jackson and slides in quickly. When Stiles bottoms out, Derek does too. 

    It’s a weird feeling, having a cock in his ass and an ass around his cock. It’s not a bad feeling, though. It actually feels amazing. Derek wishes he had tried something like this sooner. He’s never felt so full and such tight heat at the same time. 

    “Come on, Stiles, fuck me. Fuck me, please,” Derek whimpers, torn between being a dom and a sub. 

    Stiles slides out before he starts fucking Derek. Derek matches Stiles’ rhythm, pushing his ass back to meet Stiles’ thrusts and thrusting forward into Jackson. Derek feels so good. 

    Derek moans loudly with Stiles and Jackson, all three of them feeling such undeniable pleasure. They don’t even notice the other boys who  _ haven’t  _ passed out, because of the beer, watching them. They wouldn’t care even if they did, too focused on each other. 

    Stiles mouths on the back of Derek’s neck as he fucks harder into him. Derek reaches around Jackson’s front and grabs his cock into his fist, pumping Jackson’s cock in time with Derek’s thrusts. 

    It’s not a surprise that it’s the fastest any of them have cum since they lost their virginity. 

    Jackson cums for the second time that night, moaning as he throws his head back, his eyes squeezed shut. 

    Stiles is next, pumping into Derek a few more times before he stills and he cums, filling Derek inside.

    Derek comes to the feeling of Stiles marking him inside and Jackson’s hole tightening around his cock. Derek doesn’t mean to, but he feels the base of his cock grow. 

    “Gonna knot you, pup. Knot you since you’ve been such a good boy,” Derek growls into Jackson’s ear as his knot catches on Jackson’s rim. 

    “Yes, Alpha! Give it to me! Need your knot so bad,” Jackson whimpers, helpless as Derek knots him.

    Derek feels his cum paint Jackson on the inside, cumming hard and for at least half a minute, there’s so much. 

    He pants when he finally stops cumming, falling onto Jackson’s back, exhausted. He hears Stiles chuckle as he pulls out of Derek, his cum spilling out of Derek’s ass. Derek hears Stiles grab a blanket before moving Derek and Jackson to a more comfortable position. Stiles pulls the blanket over the three of them as he spoons Derek. 

    Derek falls asleep with his knot in Jackson and Stiles spooning him. 

 

**Scott**

 

Watching Derek being fucked by Stiles and fucking Jackson at the same time was a sight Scott didn’t know would turn him on so much. He’s not the only one who watched Derek cum so hard that he wolfed out and knotted Jackson while Stiles fucked him through it even though he had already cum. Jackson had cum  _ twice _ during their threesome. 

    Everyone had watched. Except for Isaac and Mason who were currently fast asleep.

    Stiles opens his eyes after a few moments, his body curled around a sleeping Derek who is knotted with a sleeping Jackson. He smirks when he notices Scott’s erection. 

    “You like watching me fuck Derek, Scott? Loved watching Derek get fucked while fucking?” Stiles smirks, his energy seemingly not drained. 

    Scott just lets his mouth open as he pants. 

    “You know, Jackson got to suck Derek off, but I didn’t get a chance. Want me to give you one, Scotty?” Stiles continues, his eyes lustful. 

    “Yeah, Stiles. Please. Suck my cock,” Scott breathes, his eyes shining red without his permission, he’s so turned on. 

    Stiles smirks as he carefully untucks himself from behind Derek and underneath the blanket. Derek whines a little before going back to sleep when Stiles kisses his cheek. 

    Scott watches with lustful eyes as Stiles saunters over to Scott, naked. Stiles drops to his knees in front of Scott. 

    “Get on your hands and knees, Scott. I’m gonna suck you off, and you’re gonna suck Corey off while Danny fucks you,” Stiles states with certainty.

    Scott mindless obeys Stiles. The other two boys walk over to Scott as they strip as Stiles helps Scott out of his own clothes. 

    Once all the guys are naked, they get to work. 

    Stiles slides under Scott as if he was working on Roscoe before taking Scott into his mouth and sucking his circumcised cock. Scott finds balance with one hand as he reaches for Stiles’ cock and starts pumping. 

    Corey puts his own cut cock in front of Scott’s mouth. Scott’s mouth opens obediently for Corey, letting the chimera shove his cock into his awaiting mouth. Corey starts fucking Scott’s mouth, causing Scott to moan.

    Danny grabs the lube Stiles used earlier and puts it on his fingers before easing his middle and ring finger into Scott’s hole. Scott moans around Corey’s cock when Danny starts pumping his fingers.

    Scott feels so fulfilled with every hole filled and Stiles’ mouth on his cock. Stiles sucks Scott’s cock so his hole doesn’t have to let go of Danny’s finger. Scott keeps his throat open so that Corey can fuck his cock as deep as he wants to into Scott’s mouth. Scott keeps balance with one hand while he pumps Stiles’ cock. 

    He’s never felt so good with anyone else. Usually he only has Isaac, but now he has Danny, Corey, and Stiles bringing him to orgasm quickly. 

    Soon, Danny has three fingers in Scott. Scott pushes back for a second so that Danny will get the hint that he’s ready.

    “So eager for me, aren’t you Scott? Want my cock to fill you up?” Danny smirks.

    Scott moans in response.

    Danny laughs as he pulls his fingers out which causes Scott to whine.

    “Don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be able to feel it for a week. Even with your speedy healing,” Danny whispers in Scott’s ear before pushing his cock into Scott’s awaiting hole.

    Scott moans around Corey’s cock and his hand stutters on Stiles’ cock. 

    “Don’t cum until we do, Scott,” Danny orders.

    Stiles seems to sense that Scott is on the verge of coming, so he lightens his sucks and wraps a hand around the base of his cock, ready to stop his orgasm. 

    Scott is still overcome with lust, however. Somehow, he staves off his orgasm. He focuses on giving Corey the best head of his life and making noises of pleasure. 

    He always enjoys hearing Isaac when they have sex. Knowing his partner enjoys the sex as much as he does is part of the reason he cums as fast or slow as Isaac wants him to. If Isaac wants to make the sex last, he holds in his noises of pleasure. If he wants them to cum quickly, Isaac will be as vocal as he wants to. 

    Since Scott  _ really _ wants to cum, he tries to be as vocal as possible, tries to bring them to completion faster. 

    Scott strokes Stiles faster and sucks Corey harder. It’s not too long until his hand and mouth is filled with cum. He swallows around Corey, taking it all. He lets Stiles go and starts fucking himself back on Danny’s cock, eager to make him lose it. 

    As soon as Danny cums, he can too. And he is  _ so _ close. He tightens his hole to give Danny more friction and is louder without a cock in his mouth muffling his sounds of pleasure. 

    Right when he thinks that even a cock ring wouldn’t stave off his orgasm, Danny thrusts one last time before moaning louder than ever, his cock twitching inside of Scott as he cums. 

    Stiles, who is still sucking Scott’s cock, swallows Scott’s release which comes soon after Danny’s. Scott let’s himself fall on his side, mindful of not falling on Stiles and making him choke on his dick.

    “That was . . . amazing,” Scott sighs as he curls around a sleeping Corey. 

    “Agreed,” Danny murmurs, curling up behind Scott. 

    Scott hears Stiles push himself up and head back to the couch. Stiles falls asleep as soon as he curls up behind Derek again. 

    “We should do that again. But, next time, with Isaac and Mason,” Scott murmurs before he falls asleep, content and thoroughly fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, bud, I hoped you enjoyed my birthday present! Love you bud! Happy birthday! 
> 
> I also realized that the way they decide to put who first in the relationships area is alphabetically organizing them (if that makes sense). Like, it’s Isaac/Scott McCall because Isaac is alphabetically in front of Scott. I just realized that before I started writing this. 
> 
> And yes, The Avengers drinking game that they played is an actual drinking game. I didn’t come up with it, though. I take no credit for it. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you!


End file.
